Theodore
by dianetonks
Summary: Historias con una cosa en común: todo el amor que Theodore Nott es capaz de sentir.
1. Theodore

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **N/A** : Esta es sólo una historia sobre Theodore Nott y el amor.

Para las chicas del grupo de Whats.

* * *

 **Theodore.**

Te encuentras de nuevo sentado en la barra del viejo bar londinense, aquel donde escapas cuando te sientes triste o tienes mucho que pensar. Como ésta noche, cuando la mujer que amas está por comprometerse con tu mejor amigo.

La vida tiene un sentido del humor tan retorcido. Tantos años esperaste encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena, hasta que llegó ella: perfecta, inteligente y hermosa, ella no valía la pena, lo valía todo. Fuiste capaz de dejar los prejuicios, cambiar, valorar cada instante, cada risa, cada toque, fuiste capaz de amar cuando todos decían que no merecías nada más que una vida en Azkaban por culpa de errores ajenos, por culpa del apellido que llevabas a cuesta y las malas decisiones de tu padre. Pero aquella mujer fue capaz de demostrarte que merecías más, que eras más que un simple apellido. Entró a tu vida sin pedir permiso tirando las murallas que habías construido a tu alrededor, sacudió los prejuicios de sangre, se coló en cada centímetro de tu piel… Y tú, caíste como un tonto, te entregaste por completo, te aferraste a lo que decía, le creíste cuando te llamaba "bueno", cuando te decía que eras importante, que ella te quería. La amaste por hacerte un mejor hombre y como agradecimiento le diste todo de ti, fuiste el hombro para su llanto, la causa de sus risas, el apoyo que necesitaba y al final también le diste el hombre con el que se casaría, fuiste el enlace para el reencuentro y fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas más que como una amiga. Y entonces ya era tarde.

Estás tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no notas que han pasado varias horas, has bebido varios tragos y han sido varias las mujeres que te han mirado con curiosidad. Levantas la mirada y observas a una morena cerca de la puerta, deberías intentarlo, darte la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer que corresponda tus sentimientos, que sea capaz de hacerte olvidar y hacerte sentir lo que es amar a alguien que te ama. Podrías hacerlo esta noche, quizás no sea para siempre, sólo algo casual, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

Pero entonces la puerta del bar se abre y observas su melena castaña entrar velozmente y la sientes entre tus brazos, escuchas un sollozo y sabes que algo está mal. Te preguntas por Draco, que ha sucedido, y antes de poder hablar ella te responde.

—No puedo casarme con él, Theo —solloza y no puedes hacer más que abrazarle y dejarla hablar, por que así es ella—. Somos incompatibles, peleamos todo el tiempo, a veces creo que lo odio. Además él no quiere lo mismo y sigo siendo una impura, podría cansarse de estar conmigo y buscar una hermosa sangre pura y abandonarme a mi suerte con 3 hijos mestizos, gorda e insufrible.

Es imposible no reír.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? —deja escapar una risita y la obligas a mirarte—. Sé que es un imbécil cuando quiere pero sabes que ha cambiado, es una mejor persona gracias a ti y te ama, como nadie más lo hace.

—¿Ni tú? —dudas de haber escuchado bien, no puede ser cierto lo que ha preguntado, te mira a los ojos y sonríe tristemente—. Lo sé hace poco, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si me hubiera enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?

Cierras los ojos y te apartas de su lado. Es irreal lo que sucede, ella lo sabe.

—No digas eso —susurras.

—Lo lamento Theo —sujeta tu mano y acaricia tus nudillos, una descarga recorre tu cuerpo al sentir el tacto—. Nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que está mal que lo diga, sobre todo ahora, si hubiese sabido lo que sentías…

—Nada hubiera cambiado Hermione —la interrumpes, no puedes dejar que siga, no puede ocurrir—. Amas a Draco y él a ti, así son las cosas y lo que más deseo es que estén juntos, en verdad deseo que sean felices. No entiendo que haces aquí, crees que no deben estar juntos pero estás mal, sorprendentemente estás equivocada, no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para Malfoy. Todo mundo tiene diferencias, ambos son tercos y orgullosos pero han logrado entenderse… no busques pretextos donde no existe alguno. Ve con él, Hermione.

—No te merezco ni siquiera como amigo —rodea tu pecho con sus brazos permaneciendo en la misma posición, respiras profundamente para percibir un poco más su aroma, deseas que estos poco minutos donde eres su principal sostén fueran eternos, la escuchas suspirar y sabes que está pensando en ti, estás seguro que ha regresado a ser la misma de siempre, es el momento de dejarla ir—. ¿Estarás bien?

La miras a los ojos y asientes firmemente. Porque es cierto, estarás bien, con el tiempo. Lo importante ahora es que ella sea feliz, lo tuyo puede esperar.

—Ve.

La observas alejarse sin mirar atrás. Giras hacia el barman para pagar la cuenta y sales del lugar. Quizás un día encuentres a alguien que haga que tu corazón se acelere, que tu mundo se sacuda, alguien que te comprenda y sea capaz de amarte como ella ama a tu mejor amigo. O quizás encuentres a alguien mucho mejor...

—Theodore, tienes algunos torposoplos en la oreja izquierda.

Una dulce voz hace que te detengas, la reconoces y volteas hacia la persona que te ha llamado, frente a ti aparece una joven de ojos azules y mirada soñadora.

—Lovegood —sonríe dulcemente y te resulta imposible no devolverle la sonrisa, se acerca a ti y te obliga a mirarla hacia abajo, es muy pequeña.

—Me pareció ver a Hermione saliendo del bar y quise saludarla, pero desapareció antes de acercarme. Deberías pensar en algo positivo, si se meten por tus oídos confundirán más tu mente —la miras sin entender nada de lo que ha dicho y parece darse cuenta—. Puedo invitarte un té si quieres saber más sobre ellos.

Toma tu mano antes que puedas responder y te jala para que la sigas. Es tan extraño lo que ha sucedido pero por un momento has olvidado a Hermione y a Draco así que decides darte una oportunidad. Por lo menos para que los dichosos torposoplos se alejen de tus orejas.

* * *

 _Una historia corta sobre un personaje que no tiene mucha historia en los libros pero en los fanfics se ha robado mi corazón. Quizás no sea muy largo y no le haga justicia pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre él. Así que llegó esta idea, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Un guiño hacia la que podría ser su felicidad futura, por que sí, Theo se merece ser feliz toda su vida. Si se preguntan que ha pasado con Hermione y Draco creo que lo tengo algo claro en mi mente, y quizás podría escribirlo._

 _Gracias por leer, se aceptan y agradecen comentarios y críticas constructivas, por que estoy segura de que hay errores ya que me desespero por subirla apenas termino y siempre se me van cosas. Quizás sea hora de buscar una beta jeje._

 ** _* NA modificada: ¡_** _ **Hola! Decidí cambiar la idea que tenía de OS y hacer uno o quizás 2 capítulos más relacionados con Theo. No será el principal pero si parte de ellas. Espero que les gusten*** _

_¡Besos!_


	2. Luna

¡Hola!, bueno decidí escribir un poco más relacionado a Theo, espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, darle favorito y seguir la historia. Para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Nada sobre el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, no gano nada escribiendo esto, la única dueña, ama y señora es J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Luna**

Sabes que existen muchas palabras para describir a Luna Lovegood, por ejemplo: ha sido llamada excéntrica por la familia Weasley, Ron ha dicho que es algo extraña, Hermione diría que es peculiar, Draco Malfoy dijo que era un bicho raro, algo que cambio unas horas después al ser despetrificado por agradable.

Pero para ti es la persona más maravillosa que existe, es imperfecta, curiosa, extremadamente inteligente, fiel y valiente. Te resulta imposible decir algo malo sobre ella, porque hasta sus excentricidades la hacen especial. Sí, en resumen, estás total, completa y profundamente enamorado de ella. Si alguien te hubiera dicho años atrás que un día llegarías a conocer que era amar de una forma intensa y además correspondida, tal vez te hubieras reído por horas en su cara.

Amas su mirada soñadora, su dulce sonrisa, la forma que toma su boca cuando pronuncia tu nombre, su baja estatura, la fuerza de su mano cuando toma la tuya, los nargles que la rodean, las historias que cuenta y lo hermosa que se ve cuando lleva las espectrogafas. Amas cada uno de los 21 lunares que lleva en el cuerpo, la mancha en forma de estrella en su hombro izquierdo, los reflejos platinados que surcan su cabello, la pequeña arruga que se le forma en la frente cuando se concentra y lo cálido que se siente su cuerpo cuando la sostienes entre sus brazos.

La amas, no hay duda de ello, y eso es lo que te ha llevado a elegir esta noche para hacerle la pregunta que te has planteando desde hace unos meses.

Te has presentado en la casa de tus mejores amigos para darles la noticia. Hermione llora al escucharlo, culpa a las hormonas por estar tan sensible, o es lo que ha dicho. Pero sabes la verdad, sabes que en el último año no ha hecho más que preocuparse por ti y tu corazón, todo a causa de esa tarde en un bar de Londres.

Pero el anillo que llevas dentro de la capa es la principal muestra de lo bien que has estado después de esa noche. Por qué sí, todo cambió ese día.

Draco te ha tomado el pelo un par de veces, se ha reído a costas de su esposa, y le ha dicho que espera que Luna no escape a media declaración como hizo en su momento. Escucharle hablar sobre aquella noche te desconcierta, nunca han hablado de lo sucedido esa noche ni de los sentimientos que tenías por ella, pero a partir de aquel día la amistad se hizo más fuerte. Es por eso que lo eliges como padrino de bodas, porque no existe nadie más que desees a tu lado en el altar.

Luna se aparece justo a la hora que la has citado, sonríe ampliamente al mirarte, lleva un vestido blanco que la hace ver como una princesa de cuento muggle, esas que Hermione disfruta leer en secreto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste hace un año? —la tomas de la mano antes de continuar—. Creí que nunca sería capaz de volver a amar. Me encontraste en el peor momento, sabes bien la historia de esa noche, me tomaste de la mano y desde entonces no me has soltado. Ahora quiero ser yo el que te sostenga cuando seas feliz o cuando estés triste, quiero ser el que te tome de la mano y no te suelte nunca. Quiero estar toda la vida contigo, Luna, ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Esta noche no hay dudas ni lágrimas, nadie huyó ni terminó con el corazón roto. Luna asiente y se acerca para darte un beso, nunca han sido de muchas palabras, se miran a los ojos y se entienden, se toman de la mano y eso basta para saber que todo estará bien. Y con ese simple acto lo sabes. Sabes que nadie más te ama como ella. Ama tus profundos ojos azules, la aura de tranquilidad que te rodea, tu voz ronca cuando pronuncia tu nombre, la calidez de tus manos, la forma en que tus labios reconocen los suyos, la mirada divertida que le das cuanto corre por el jardín persiguiendo a los gnomos, la forma en que la defiendes cuando la llaman lunática o rara.

Te ama, porqué tú, Theodore Nott te mereces todo.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Sé que es corto, pero así me gusta escribir jeje, gracias por leer.


End file.
